Goodbye My Lover
by blaiselover
Summary: He was leaving her... But it was difficult.


**Goodbye My Lover**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters or song… if I did then I wouldn't be here to be honest lmao…**

**Bold is Goodbye my lover by James Blunt and **_are his thoughts_

As he watched the rise and fall of her chest he took in every detail for his memory, he didn't want any face to face goodbyes that would make it all the harder to leave, so he made sure their joke, their song played when she awoke, they always said it was perfect for them if they ever finished, they did not know at that point that they were not meant to be, well Blaise knew it would not last because of society but he savoured every moment he spent with her. Blaise had no regrets and hope she didn't either…

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
my heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

It started in seventh year, when they were both Head Boy and Head girl. At that point Blaise was focused on surviving he didn't care whether he failed his newts and left Hogwarts with no prospect of a job. Hermione changed that she came into his life causing chaos and utter confusion but then helped him to sort himself out, he found himself with dreams of one day running his own Potions industry, getting married, getting a dog and having kids. He was no longer hell bent on just surviving he was living.

Now he found himself leaving his lioness because of reason for the war: Blood. Blood, what difference did it make? It had the same function throughout the human race. They thought they were pure when in fact they were inbreeds. Hermione and Harry, Half bloods and Muggleborns alike were pure and they were the key to the future for the wizarding world. But because of a contracted made when his parents were blinded by Lord Voldemort's promises, he had to marry. He had to marry a pureblooded Slytherin Princess, he didn't even know her.

So here he was, leaving his girl, best friend, soul mate, lover…

**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

He knew the minute he left her, he would stop dreaming, she was his beacon of hope. He wouldn't break oh no just wouldn't be able to dream. He knew she would move on, probably end up marring Weasley. But in his heart of hearts he knew he wanted her to remember, remember them and everything about them and be happy. He didn't want her to cry but smile because they happened, against all odds they happened and were still strong eleven years and three hundred and sixty – three days later. He was to marry on his 30th birthday at the latest.

For some reason he couldn't drag himself away there was always this pull to watch her sleep. And when he did his eyes would fall to her stomach and imagine the child she wanted and he wanted but wouldn't happen.

He remember every time he held her through a storm and every time she held he telling him how proud she was and also that he could succeed at anything he put his mind to. He didn't know how he would cope without her, the Slytherin wouldn't be the same, she was an ice princess after all…****

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
you can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
and I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.  


Tears seeped down his cheeks, as he said the spell to pack his clothes, silently. He watched as she turned in her sleep and whimpered his name "Blaise…".

"I'm here do not worry, il mio amore." _But not for long I am sorry, Cara._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

As he waited for his bag to finish packing he walked over to the bed knelt on the floor and laced his fingers through hers, this comforted her it was the absence that nearly roused her from her sleep. He had to keep up pretences if he was to leave.

It took him a lot longer to be as open with her as she was with him, even when they dated, with a sigh he noticed his suitcase waiting for him. He couldn't believe it she was The One and he couldn't do a thing about it his parents were eternally sorry to both of them and Hermione stayed strong and he hoped she would stay that way.

He released her hand and grabbed his suitcase took one last look and marched to the fireplace and said "Zabini Manor." And stepped into the green flames and left it all behind, his heart and dreams, his favourite shirt and took her favourite candle to remind him.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
when I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

When he left Hermione opened her eyes and whispered "I love you Blaise!" tears streaming down her face and clogging her throat, and sobbed for the loss of her other half. They spent three years looking for the exit from this, there wasn't it was perfect no loopholes expect if they were both in love and Pansy wasn't, even though she protested to love Draco, the test proved it. Hermione let a smile slip as she remember the ferocity of Blaise's love for her, and then started sobbing as the silence was filled with their song.

Reviews are appreciated, lv yas all!

xxxx


End file.
